bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 237
London Buses route 237 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Hounslow Heath and White City, it is operated by Metroline. History Route 237 commenced operation on 3 October 1934 between Hounslow Garage and Chertsey Station via Hounslow Heath - Feltham - Lower Feltham - Vicarage Road - Sunbury Cross - Sunbury Village - Shepperton. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Hounslow (AV) garage using Chiswick bodied Dennis Darts. The route is a renumbering of route 137. On 8 April 1937, the route was diverted at Feltham direct via Hounslow Road. On 13 December 1939, the Chiswick bodied Dennis Darts were replaced by Chiswick bodied Leyland Cubs. On 7 December 1942, the route was converted to crew operation using AEC Renowns. On 5 May 1943, the Sunday am Service was withdrawn between Shepperton and Chertsey. On 15 July 1945, the Sunday AM service was restored between Shepperton and Chertsey. On 6 May 1953, the AEC Renowns were replaced by AEC Regal IVs. On 27 January 1965, the route was converted to one person operation. On 17 April 1977, the AEC Regal IVs were replaced by Bristol LHs. On 28 January 1978, the route was Withdrawn between Sunbury and Chertsey but was extended from Hounslow to Shepherds Bush via Goldhawk Road - Turnham Green - Gunnersbury - Brentford - Isleworth Station. At the same time, part of the allocation was transferred to Turnham Green (V) garage and was converted to double deck crew operation using AEC Routemasters. On 7 February 1987, the route was converted to one person operation using MCW Metrobuses and the Turnham Green (V) allocation was transferred to Hounslow (AV) garage. On 6 January 1990, the route passed to Riverside operating from their Turnham Green (V) garage using Leyland Olympians. On 22 July 1996, part of the allocation was transferred to Hounslow (AV) garage. On 31 August 1996, the route was withdrawn between Hounslow Heath and Lower Sunbury, this section was replaced by new route 235. On 9 November 1996, the allocation was transferred to Hounslow (AV) garage and the Leyland Olympians were replaced by MCW Metrobuses. On 27 June 1998, the route passed to Armchair from their Brentford (AH) garage using Leyland Olympians, Alexander RH bodied Leyland Olympians and Northern Counties Palatine bodied Volvo Olympians. On 11 January 2003, the route was retained by Armchair and was converted to low floor operation using brand new Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents. In November 2004, the route was included in the sale of Armchair to ComfortDelGro. In January 2007, ComfortDelGro integrated Armchair into its Metroline subsidiary. On 29 November 2008, the route was extended to White City Bus Station in order to coincide with the opening of Westfield London and the Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents were replaced by Plaxton President bodied Dennis Tridents. On 9 January 2010, the route was retained by Metroline with brand new Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TLs introduced. In May 2011, Transport for London announced a proposal to divert the route via the Frampton Road estate in Hounslow. On 7 January 2017, the route was retained by Metroline. Current route Route 237 operates via these primary locations: *Hounslow Heath Hussar *Hounslow High Street *Hounslow Bus Station *Isleworth Station *Syon Park *Brentford High Street *Kew Bridge Station *Gunnersbury Station *Turnham Green Church *Stamford Brook Bus Garage * Stamford Brook Station *Goldhawk Road Station *Shepherds Bush Stations *White City Bus Station External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 237, London Buses route